


Beautiful or Monstrous Love

by FeliciaBelle



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Complication of Priest Seto, F/M, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 06:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20110813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaBelle/pseuds/FeliciaBelle
Summary: Priest Seto was a lot of things, but were they good or bad? Would loving him be a blessing or a curse?





	Beautiful or Monstrous Love

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Love could be Beautiful or Monstrous. But, she hadn't yet figured out which this would be

High Priest Seth was a lot of things; cold and strict were the first two that came to anyone’s mind when asked about him. Of course, he does show the rare caring side; he did come to the aid of a woman who was terrorized by the towns people – Shada could attest to that, he was with him after all the entire day. And of course, he had his…well, to put it nicely, his cruel side. There were moments where he would not hesitate to order a flaying or set up underground fights in the abandoned dungeons without the Pharaoh’s knowledge. Still, whoever Seth was depended on who you asked. Kisara was this rare case, she saw both sides of the High Priest in question, she owed everything to him after he helped her that day but…she did fear him after seeing the underground fight – she didn’t have much memory to that event, only that she was down there and that she blacked out afterwards. After that, she was put under guard for her safety.

Over the course of her stay in the palace; she had noticed Seth’s behavior was different than what people told her. Whenever he came in during lunch, he barely looked her in the eyes and when he did, he would freeze up and struggle to speak. If she started the conversation, he would just nod and give short answers. Or if he walked in while she was cleaning or getting dressed, he bolted and never show up for the rest of the day. Seth had another side to him; shyness. While a normal person would hold that new information over his head, she never planned on it. In fact, she did find it rather adorable and would just carry on their interactions as normal, letting Seth make the first move and try to time bath time accordingly so that he doesn’t turn into a new shade of red.

Still, despite the good there was still the bad. She was at the wrong place at the wrong time and saw one of Seth’s darker sides. Much like the time in the dungeon fights, except, this time it was a court for a petty thief. He didn’t waste any time in trying to sway the Pharaoh in a harsh punishment ‘He tried to sneak into a royal tomb, sir, he deserves the worst of punishments.’ Justifying in his reasons, and normally…his requests always were turned down but today…it was too horrible to even describe. After that day, Kisara just ignored Seth. She wouldn’t even acknowledge him in the room when he came by and only gave short answers or a small nod. Seth was a lot of things; cold, strict, cruel, shy, helpful, everything contradicted each other. He was impossible to read!

She cared for Seth dearly, however, she wasn’t sure whether or not this ‘love’ between them was beautiful or monstrous. As much as she would hate to say it, only time could tell. Hopefully, it was the former and not the latter.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, this was short. But I wasn't entirely sure how far I should have gone without going to the canon ending.


End file.
